The code designation of the concentrator is TTRT-RT:C (T--transmitting section of a component lens, R--refracting section of a component lens, and C--concentrating stage lens).
Prior art is limited to beam concentrators which emit concentrated whole or annular beams parallel to the vertical optic axis of the lenses.
The upper component lens of this beam concentrator is used extensively in other beam concentrators by this inventor.